Harry Potter and The Final Battle
by King Jasbon
Summary: Harry and Hermione are dating. Dudley Dursley is a wizard. Read and find out! HP/HG


"Harry Potter and The Final Battle"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was waiting for his last year at Hogwarts, and he was very excited about it. He had just received a letter in which it said he was chosen Head Boy, the same as his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, had been chosen Head Girl because she and Harry, both had been getting the best grades of their year since 5th year. They even broke a record in which both in their 5th and 6th years got all the O.W.L.S., his relationship with his family was even better, The Durleys after they found out what had happened in the Third Task had started to treat Harry as a normal boy.  
  
There was a problem. All of them were really worried, they hadn't gotten any news about Lord Voldemort, since the Third Task, and Fudge was spitting the situation on Dumbledore's face anytime he could, he didn't even made Death Eater meetings, the only Death Eaters that knew what he was planning were Lucious Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. They were constantly by Voldemort's side.  
  
Harry had returned home like one month ago, and everything was really fine. The normal things he had been doing since the summer after his 4th year. Sleeping late, eating his favorite food, talking by the phone with his friends, and hanging out with Dudley, apart from other things. That day he had woken up at 11:00 a.m., ready to go to his Karate classes, at the gym near St. Paul's Wood, his Uncle was now a millionaire so they moved near London, were Uncle Vernon's company was.  
  
That day, in his class they were working on some stretching, and kicks, and punches, when a brown haired girl Harry instantly recognized as Hermione entered the gym.  
  
"Hello, is Mr. Fuji here?" Hermione asked them.  
  
"No, Hermione, he isn't here." Harry answered.  
  
"Harry! You are here! This will be so much fun with you here." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, well, Mr. Fuji, is at his office, I'll take you there." Harry told her.  
  
"Thank you, Harry." She said, kissing him on the lips.  
  
They walked to the door on the left side of the gym. Where, inside there was a black haired Japanese man with brown eyes and a friendly smile.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Fuji, I present you to my girlfriend Hermione Granger, who is interested in taking clases here." Harry said.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger, and I would be please to hear what would make you want to take classes here." Mr Fuji asked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Fuji, I have all my life been interested in taking martial arts classes, since my dad, Roger Granger, was world champion himself, and I've decided to follow his footsteps." Hermione said.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, just sign this papers here and you will be a member of the Fuji Karate School." Mr. Fuji said, looking quite excited at the prospect of having the daughter of an ex-world champion.  
  
While Hermione signed the papers, Harry was in deep thought. Hermione's father, was the famous Roger Granger Dudley always talked about. He hadn't given much thought to it, but since he met Hermione, every summer he thought if there was some relation between Roger Granger and her, and now he found out he was her father. He couldn't believe what Dudley would do when he told him his girlfriend was Roger Granger's daughter and that he knew him, so he decided to tell Hermione about it.  
  
"Hermione, I never knew your father was that famous world champion." Harry told her.  
  
"My dad doesn't like us to talk all the time about his fame." Hermione answered.  
  
"Dudley will go crazy when I tell him that my girlfriend is his idol's daughter." Harry said laughing.  
  
" Why don't you and your family come to my house this night for dinner?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Sure, I'll ask them." Harry answered her.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, they spent it practicing kicks and punches, being Harry and Hermione the best of the class. After the Karate class, Harry went home to St.Paul's Wood, and asked his Aunt and Uncle if they wanted to go to his girlfriend's house, to have dinner, and that there he had a surprise for Dudley. When the time of going to Hermione's house came, Harry took a shower, and dressed with the new clothes his Aunt and Uncle got him.  
  
When they got to Hermione's house, they knocked the door, and Hermione opened it. She looked beautiful, Harry's tongue was out, and they had to drag him inside, were Hermione made the introductions.  
  
"Dudley, Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, I present you to my parents Roger and Angela Granger." Hermione said.  
  
Dudley was the first one to react.  
  
"Roger Granger? The Roger Granger is your father?" Dudley asked excited.  
  
"Yes, Dudley." Hermione said.  
  
"Please to meet you." Dudley said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Roger Granger said.  
  
"Well, why don't you come to the living room, were we have delicious food prepared for you." Angela Granger said.  
  
" Yes, thank you, Mrs. Granger." Harry said.  
  
"Call me Angela, Harry dear." Angela said.  
  
"Thank you, Angela." Harry said.  
  
"You are welcome, Harry." She said beaming at him.  
  
The next hour and a half, the adults spent their time talking about business and other things like the kids of today, and the secret they shared about Harry and Hermione being a witch and a wizard. Dudley spent his time devouring the food at the table, while Harry and Hermione were so inmersed into themselves that they didn't even paid a bit of attention to the world outside their romance. When they were preparing to have dinner, an owl flew in that Harry and Hermione recognized as one from Hogwarts with a letter. It flew to were Harry was, and he opened the letter while Hermione picked in to see what it said. When Harry finished reading it the only thing his face showed was amazement.  
  
"It's about Dudley." He said before reading it outloud.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
It has come to my attention, that your cousin Mr. Dudley Dursley does have magical powers. They have come late, for a reason I don't know, but he has been accepted for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Dursley to come to Hogwarts the morning of your birthday to stay here, until then you can stay there with Miss Granger, and the Dursleys and Grangers may come too. I need to talk urgently that morning with you two , and Mr. Dursley needs to take courses here so he can too, be a 7th year.  
  
Thank you, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Everyone turned quiet when Harry finished reading the letter.  
  
"Well, are you letting him go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked the Dursleys.  
  
"Yes, we are, because we know that under your care, Dudley will be just fine." Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Thank you, Aunt Petunia." Harry said.  
  
After the letter, and a letter from Harry to Proffesor Dumbledore telling him they would be there, they had dinner. Harry then went to St. Paul's Wood to get his things so he could stay there.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One week had passed, and it was already Harry's birthday. Harry looked at the watch by his bedside, it said 11:59 p.m.  
  
"Well, only 5 seconds till my birthday." He thought.  
  
The seconds passed and owls flew in, while Hermione entered the room. There he opened all his presents, when he and Hermione were taken by a wind to another world, or so they thought.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know too." Dudley said. "Welcome, my name is Merlin , and this are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." Merlin said.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, we are here to tell you of your inheritance." Gryffindor said.  
  
"Inheritance?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well you are our Heirs." Slytherin said.  
  
" How so?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning." Merlin said.  
  
"When I was young I got married with a beautiful red-haired woman. We had a kid, which we called Robert Arthur, in honor of the king. Then he got married with a woman and he had a kid, called Lily, who married a muggle with the last name Evans, and since then until your mom this family have all been muggles, Petunia also as Lily, is my Heir. So that means, Harry and Dudley that you two are my Heirs." Merlin said.  
  
"Well, noW I'm going to tell you Harry of your inheritance by your father's side, and don't worry, Voldemort is not my Heir, he just thinks he is." Salazar Slytherin said.  
  
" Godric and I met when we four founded the school, we both fell in love with a teacher, and married them. I had a girl, and Godric had a boy we both married them, since they grew up together, and they both had a daughter, called Hope. Hope Gryffindor married a man from a very powerful wizarding family, the Potters, and that is how your father, James, came to be our Heir." Salazar finished.  
  
"Then, why am I here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because you, my dear are Helga's and my Heir." Rowena Ravenclaw said sweetly.  
  
"How so, if I'm a muggleborn." Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"You are not really a muggleborn, my dear. You are really the daughter of two wizards, Sirius Black, my Heir, and Arabella Figg, Helga's Heir. You see, S irius and Arabella, know you are their daughter, but they haven't told you because they know you live fine and well with the Grangers, family who adopted you, not long after the defeat of Voldemort, and all that happened with Sirius and Pettigrew. My daughter married a Black and Helga's daughter married a Figg." Rowena said.  
  
"So you three are The Cycle of the Three made to defeat Voldemort, Good- bye." Merlin said.  
  
"You'll have gifts when you wake up, and will wake up in your new home, a castle in which all your parents, both of Hermione's biological and adoptive, and yours too Harry, will be." Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Wow." Dudley said.  
  
"Sirius is free." Hermione said.  
  
"My parents are back." Harry said.  
  
"I think we better go to Dumbledore as we told him and then open our presents, and look through our castle." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, now we both together own Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"Cool." Harry said.  
  
The three of them grabbed floo powder, and traveled to Proffesor Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot here.  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review, and tell me if I should continue. 


End file.
